Equation of Love
by demonickouhai
Summary: Elena never expected that learning Math can be enjoyable. If you have an amazing tutor, that is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Allergy or any characters in it. I Do own the plot, though.

* * *

'Darn it' Elena thought. Math classes have never been her favorite, and never will be. She hates the equations, the formulas, the lessons, everything. 'I really hope that Math class would end soon'

Zick saw the gloomy face of his best friend. He rarely sees her sad. So he tried to cheer her up.

"Hey Elena, do you want to grab some milkshake after classes?" Zick asked her.

He received no response. So, he tried again.

"Want to annoy Jeremy when we got home?" Again, he received no response.

"Hey Elena, what's the matter?"

"Zick, I really appreciate that you are really trying to cheer me up, but I doubt that even the silly dances of Bombo can make me happy today."

"If you want, I will be the one to perform the silly dances for you," Zick jokingly told her.

Elena glared daggers at Zick and told him that

"If a girl has problems, she needs words of comfort, not your stupid jokes"

"Sorry. If you have problems, then tell me. Maybe I can help you," Zick told her.

Ting! That gave Elena a wonderful idea.

"Hey Zick, will you help me study for our Math quiz tomorrow?" She asked.

"If that's your problem, why didn't you say so earlier? Ok, we will study at your house after classes, okay?" Zick was glad that he has given a chance to help Elena. He really does not want to see Elena sad.

"Thanks a lot Zick!" Elena hugged Zick tightly. This is her way to tell him that she is happy to have a best friend like him.

The teacher saw them snuggling. Mrs. Swift certainly cannot approve that kind of conduct going in her room.

"Zick, Elena, please get out of my room if you want to continue what you are doing" Mrs. Swift told them.

The whole class turned to look at them. Some of them giggled while some of them just shook their head. The two noticed that everybody is looking at them and both of them turned red. Then, they let go of each other.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swift. We won't do it again," Zick said.

After that, the bell rang indicating that classes are over. The two dashed to Elena's house. Elena ushered Zick to her room. Zick sat at the chair next to her study table and patted the chair next to him in order to tell Elena to sit next to him. Elena grabbed her bag to get her Math book and notebook, a few pens and sat next to Zick.

"Okay, tell me what part of the lesson that you didn't understand" Zick asked Elena.

"Uh, everything…" Elena flashed her cutest smile so that Zick will not get so irritated.

"Okay. First, let me tell you that next time, listen to our teacher. Okay?"

"But Math is so boring!" Elena defended herself.

"Boring things will be exciting once you tried to understand it and tried to imply it on the things that you really like." Zick told her.

"Boring things will be exciting, huh? Just like you? "

"Are you implying that I'm one of those people that don't know how to have fun?" Zick said, obviously irritated.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that the first things that will come to people's minds when they see are the words 'Boring' and 'Loner'. However, after I befriend you, I discovered that you are actually fun to be with and someone that you can learn to love"

Zick suddenly turned red because of her statement.

'Did I just say that?' Elena thought. Now, she really doesn't know what to say to Zick. Zick noticed that his best friend suddenly became confused. So he quickly changed the subject.

"Okay, let's start."

"Yeah. I sure have lots to learn because I'm dumb." Elena said.

Then Zick discussed everything to her. Starting from the Equations of a line up to the last topic. Elena listened to him very well and she readily asks questions whenever she doesn't understand something.

"Uh Zick, can you explain System of Equations in Three Unknowns to me again. I just can't get the hang of it."

"Okay. Let's use another equation. First choose a pair of equations from the three given equations and eliminate one of the variables just like this." Zick showed her. And as he does that, his body unconsciously moves towards Elena's. "Then, select one of the pair chosen in step one and the unused equation and eliminate the same variable eliminated in step one." He moved closer again. Now Elena can feel his breath. And her heart beats faster now.

"Hey Elena, are you listening?" Zick asked, and then he noticed that their bodies are to close and he quickly jumped off his seat.

"I'm sorry. I didn't noticed. I'm really sorry that I'm making you feel uneasy," He said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Now, they really aren't comfortable with each other. They can't look at each other in the eyes. Zick made an excuse to get out of this awkward moment.

"Hey Elena, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I have to help mom about some things in her greenhouse. I'll just come over tomorrow, hours before our classes start. Just make sure that you'll wake up early."

"Yes. I will. Oh, and um, thanks a lot" She said, with a tint of red still plastered on her face.

"Okay then, bye" Zick quickly dashed out of the room. He's really thankful that finally, he can get the tension out of his nerves.

That night, Elena reminisced what happened earlier. She really doesn't know what she truly feels for Zick is now. Does she see him just as her friend? Or is it something beyond friendship? She really doesn't know. She decided that she will think about what she truly feels for Zick that night. She wrote on a piece of paper everything that she could use to describe Zick. She wrote first 'a real friend' then, ' a strong tamer'. She continued this writing over a few minutes. She writes what came first to her mind. Then unexpectedly, she wrote 'someone that you can learn how to love'. Now this really startled her. 'That really came out of the blue, huh' she thought.

"This is the second time this day that I used that statement. Do I really love him?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there! Thanks for reading this fic. I'm sorry if I cut the story there. I'm still thinking what will happen next. Don't worry, I'll update fast and Patience is a virtue, right? Maybe I'll post the second chapter tomorrow. Thank you. And don't forget to leave reviews, okay? Ja matta ne, minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Monster Allergy ONLY IN MY DREAMS. I do own the plot though.

* * *

'So, I do love him' Elena thought. She woke up as early as 6 o'clock this day because Zick told her to. Okay, maybe not. She hadn't got any sleep at all. Her world was turned upside down because of the happening that uh, happened the other day.

'What will I do now? I love my best friend, is that the right thing?' Elena thought.

'Of course it is okay. He is my best friend after all, not my brother or anything'

"Okay. I'm arguing with myself. Now I really am crazy!" Elena mumbled to herself.

She saw her two pets playing on the other side of the room. She picked them up and placed them on her pink bed. She sat at the corner of bed.

"Purcy, Puffy, what will I do now? I love Zick and now what I don't know what to do." Elena confessed to her pets and both the cat and the rabbit seem to be listening to her. It looks like they wanted to give Elena an advice. They rarely see their owner this sad.

"Meow" Purcy meowed to its owner as what seems like its way of encouraging her. Elena understood and thanked Purcy.

Meanwhile…

The doorbell rang.

'I wonder who's visiting us at this time of the day' Julie thought.

When she opened the door, it revealed a certain blue-haired boy that carries a lot of Math books and scratch papers.

"Good morning Mrs. Potato" Zick greeted her. His mom said that it's always a good thing to be polite.

"Oh, good morning to you too Zick. I think that Elena is already awake. I heard a lot of noises when I pass by her room. Just go in and check her out." Julie said as she welcomed Zick into their house.

So Zick went to Elena's room. When he opened the door, he saw Elena talking to her pets.

"Uh, excuse me, but what are you doing?" he asked as he stepped inside the room.

"Interrogating them in order to know who damaged my comic books" Elena said to cover up what she really is doing. ' I hope my look is convincing' she thought while she smiled her cutest smile.

"Oh, I hope that they will answer you. Now, let's start. We don't want to fail, do we?" Zick said while he put his books on the exact spot where they are the other day.

'How come that he's not bothered by what happened yesterday? Maybe he doesn't even love me. Maybe he only sees me only as his best friend' Elena thought.

Zick began discussing the Systems of Equation in Three Unknowns again while Elena was hardly paying any attention.

"Okay, so when you already got the value of one variable, use it to get the other value of another value, like this" Zick showed her how it should be done, but Elena was absorbed by her thoughts.

'Maybe I should tell him that I love him.'

Then she heard something about what will happen if you already got the value of x and y.

'Okay, I made up my mind. I will tell him now.'

She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. Then she heard something about transposing x to the other side.

'Darn it! Why can't I say it! Its just a simple I love you!'

Then she heard something about relations.

'Huh? Is he discussing about relations and functions? But we already finished that lesson last quarter. Never mind. Here it goes'

"I love you"

"Hey, that didn't come out of my mouth. Then, where did that come from? Is it from Purcy? But cats can't talk!'

When she realized that cats can't talk, she looked up and saw Zick's face as red as the fires of hell.

"Zick, are you alright?" she asked her best friend.

"Okay, I said it! I don't care if you love me too or not! I just wanted to say that I love you!"

"Zick, you're panicking. I got to say …"

"I'm not panicking! I'm telling you that I love you. Okay, I'm ready to be dumped. So..."

"Zick! If you're not gonna shut up I'm gonna beat the lights out of you! What I'm going to tell you is I love you too" Elena said as a tint of red suddenly visible from her face.

"Huh? You... you…" Zick stuttered because Elena's statement is shocking.

"What? Cats got your tongue?" She teased Zick.

"You love me too?" Zick asked. Obviously bewildered.

"Oh, so the message finally sank in, huh? I love you." She said as she grabbed Zick in the neck and kissed him.

"Okay, now let's prepare for school. We have a Math quiz to pass"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. Please leave constructive criticisms so I can improve my writing skills. Thanks all. Ja matta ne, minna san! Have a good day!


End file.
